Arte's Dream a Dream
by WhiteHouses28
Summary: It's a hoilday and Arte gets a phone call, from Persephone. No ones home, so a small dance party with her won't hurt right? BIG MISTAKE! Rated T for a bit of dirty thoughts. ArteXPersephone


* * *

A/N: Hey, Ok in this fic, Arte is in love with Persephone and they are both a lot younger than they are in webkinz world. They are in their 20s and Sparky and his friends are around 8 years old. Enjoy! Love, WhiteHouses28 and ~*ChibiGinger*~.

Oh, and Lu-Lu is my own webkinz and Alex is one of Whitehouses28 -- ~*ChibiGinger*~

**WE DO NOT OWN WEBKINZ WORLD OR DREAM A DREAM THE SONG BY CAPTAIN JACK.**

* * *

"Be good old' Sparkers" said Arte as he patted his nephew on the head. "Ok! I'll be back at 9:00, ok?" asked the small puppy. "Ok, have fun with Lu-Lu and Alex!" Arte said closing the door behind as he left.

Arte's P.O.V.:

I took a seat on my rare Egyptian chair. It was only 3:00pm and Sparky was'ent due for a long time. I was all alone. Nutin' to do. It was a holiday weekend, so there the curio shop was closed, same with the gem hunting. Then, *Ring Ring* I picked up my phone to see who it was. Damn, no number, but i decided to answer it anyways.

"What?" I said gruffly into the receiver.

"Hi Arte! It's Persephone."

My heart froze for a minute, and I was suddenly embarrassed that I'd answered the phone so rudely.

"Oh, uh.... hey. How ya been?" Nice. Real smooth Arte, I thought to myself.

"Oh, really good," she replied. "But, um. I was wondering... since we all have the day off, if you'd like to, uh, hang out with me? I'm a bit lonely all by myself in my mansion."

My heart began to race. "Yeah! That'd be great! I love-- I mean.... cool... sure thing."

I could almost see her smiling as she replied. "I can't wait to see you, I'll be there in a jiffy! Wait-- your house is good right?"

"Yup. Sparky's out so it'll just be you and me..." I said...Oh man, that sounds perverty...

"Ok! See you then!" she said hanging up. I raced around the house to clean, making it look a bit nicer. I sweeped and all, took a shower, brushed my fur, and put ca lone. It smelled bad. I though as a young 'Dude' I should look a bit decent. Then, just like that, The door ringed. I knew that I should follow these few rules:

a. Don't be a pervert

B. Don't stare (See top)

C. This is not a date

I opened the door to see Persephone standing in my doorway, waring and extremely hot outfit and smiling brightly at me. "Hello Arte."

"Ha ha Hi Per..Per..." I said looking at her. Oh god! Man, do I need to follow the rules! No staring... "Come on in!" I said. She stepped in. _Thank god her dress is not so short like last time I saw her _

_***Flash Back***_

_"Hi Arte!"_

_"Huhhhhh...."_

_"What?"_

_"Nutin!"_

_***End Flashback***  
_

"So," said Persephone. "What do you want to do?"

"Well, we could eat-- or um, watch the news or--"

"OH!", interrupted Persephone. "I'm sorry Arte-- its just, this was my favorite song as a child. I'd love to dance to it."

"Um. yeah. Ok," I had totally forgotten that Id left my stereo on. But l was glad she liked the song. And dancing wasn't a bad plan either....

"Er...ok..." I said stepping up. Right when I was about to put my hand on her waist, the song was over. "Oh." I said awkwardly. The next song was also very slow. "I...I....Totaly hate this song, what's next?" She said folding her arms. I blushed. "Hey! I got an idea, let's grab Sparky's Kinz-Pod!" I said noticing he had left it on the tabel. "Ok..." She said. I hooked it up the the stereo. "Ok, let's put it on shuffle.." I said. Then, out of the blue, bursting loudly. "DREAM A DREAM, TAKE ME IN YOUR DREAMS TAKE ME ANY WAY YOU PLEASE BOY YOUR MAKING ME SCREAM!!!!!!" I coverd my ears being so close to the stereo. "I love this song! Leave it" she yelled getting up and dancing.

We danced around wildly for along time. In fact-- we liked the song so much that we just kept it on repeat and made up a two part dance to it. This was perfect-- everything was going great, and getting kinda wild. We had totally forgotten about everything. It was just her... and me... and---

_**WHAM!**_

Suddenly the door flew open and I turned to see Sparky and his friends staring open mouthed at me and Persephone.

"_Uncle Arte?!???!!!!"_

"Uh... hey Sparky. uh, your home early."

"....Big... Mistake..... All we wanted to do was come and get my Kinz-Pod cause I left it here-- but ugh! I'm never coming home early again!"

Persephone was still frozen in mid dance position, completely embarrassed and turning furiously red.

"Persephone? You....???" said Sparky. His friends were to shocked to even speak.

The music was still blaring in the stereo at full blast, but on one moved to turn it off.

Finally, one of Sparky's friends, Lu-Lu the little Kinz monkey, found the courage to speak. "Gee, wait till everyone hears about _this!_"

That was it for me. I took a menacing steep forward and pointed my finger at the monkey. "Alright, you listen hear, and listen good," I said in a growl.

"no one hears about this, got it? _NO ONE!!!!!!_"

"Or what?"

"What do you mean 'or what?'"

"I'm not scared of you."

"Well, you should be..."

Then Persephone came over and took matters into her own paws.

"Look guys! You know when you have a sercurt, and you don't want your mommy or daddy to know?"

"Were not babies!"

"Ok, shut up and listen good! You tell..._You tell, you can't get into my shop for a week!"_

Sparky friends looked at each other and grinned a bit. "Ok! Fine! _We won't tell...." _said the small monkey.

"Great, glad we had this small chat..." said Persephone.

~One day later~

I flipped on my Tv. "BREAKING NEWS! Arte and Persephone seen dancing dirty!!" it showed a picture of me and her.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

**THE END!!!!!!**


End file.
